It Was Just Another Day On The Job
by lil'breezygreen
Summary: When a sticky situation occurs unexpectedly at the BAU, Spencer finds he must depend on his friend Derek to take control of it. Follow up to It Was Just Revenge. Reid/OC
1. Chapter 1

This is the third in the It Was Just...stories. If you have'nt read the other two you might want to check those out first. It Was Just a Fantasy and It Was Just Revenge. FYI, I do not own anything about Criminal Minds.

* * *

Chapter 1

Spencer reached over and quickly turned off the annoying beeping alarm hoping that it didn't completely wake his wife.

"Mmm." Nicole stirred.

Spencer stayed still hoping she would go back to sleep. Nicole was having a hard time sleeping lately being so uncomfortable all of the time with only three weeks left of her pregnancy. Her blonde hair was fanned out on the pillow behind her and he nuzzled his face closer to breathe in her sweet orange blossom scent. Spencer still had a hard time believing that she was really his.

"What time is it?" Nicole asked with a sleepy raspy voice.

"Five thirty. Go back to sleep baby." Spencer whispered snuggling up to his wife and slipping his hand over her swollen belly.

"Why are you getting up so early?"

"Hotch called an early meeting. Strauss was in his office all afternoon yesterday so it can't be good." He answered dryly.

"Can't Cruella DeVille find something better to do than bother all of you about whatever it is she has up her butt at the moment?"

Spencer chuckled. "I think she lives to bother us." He planted a soft kiss on her head.

Nicole rolled over with a grunt to look at her husband. Every movement she made lately was an effort. His soft brown locks were sticking up all over the place and the sleep was still heavy in his eyes. He was so sexy, even first thing in the morning. She slid her hand over his bare chest wanting to feel his smooth skin under her hand before he could get up and leave her there for the shower.

Spencer leaned over and kissed her. He missed making love to her in the mornings but it was just too uncomfortable for her right now and he wasn't about to do anything that would hurt her.

Nicole latched tightly onto his lips. She missed their morning trysts too and felt like she was neglecting her husband. Today she was going to send him off with a smile. Sliding her hand down his stomach she traced around the waistband of his pajama pants and on down to his stiff manhood that was begging for attention.

"Baby you don't have to." Spencer said even though he really wanted her to. He couldn't deny the sexual frustration he had been feeling.

Nicole gave him a sly grin and placed her lips on his chest and then ran her tongue seductively down his stomach as her soft locks trailed down behind her mouth. Spencer let out a long sigh of pleasure from the sensation of her hair tickling down him along with her wet kisses. She placed her hands along his hips and slid down his pajama pants.

Looking up from under her eyelashes she flashed him a sheepish smile seeing his desire displayed eagerly before her.

Spencer groaned with immense pleasure as he felt her tongue flicker and tease and then engulf him completely within her warm wet mouth. He tangled his fingers into her long blonde hair holding her head while he bucked his hips deeper into her as she worked her magic on him.

* * *

Nicole fell back to sleep shortly after Spencer left but it didn't last. Her back hurt so much this morning and it was impossible to stay comfortable for long. Finally giving up she sat up on the edge of the bed and stood up. Once she had her bearings then made her way downstairs and to the kitchen.

"Hey sleepyhead. Did you get any rest?" Nicole's sister Denise asked.

"Not really." Nicole groaned. "I just wish my back would stop aching."

"Well it won't be much longer. Are you hungry?"

"Always."

Denise smiled and got up to fix something for her sister to eat.

Spencer had called Denise to come and stay with Nicole these last few weeks so she would never be left alone with the due date so close. At first Nicole wasn't too happy with the idea but now she was glad to have her sister there with her.

* * *

"So are we still on for the tour of the BAU today?" Denise asked while Nicole ate her breakfast.

"Spencer said around one would be a good time to go unless they are called away on a case."

"So, will I finally get to meet the infamous Aaron?" Denise hedged.

Nicole rolled her eyes at her sister. "Most likely."

"I know he's still a touchy subject but I want to know what really happened between you two. You've never given any details about it."

Nicole looked down at her plate and picked at her breakfast with the fork. "We were drugged. It all happened so fast."

Denise reached out and placed her hand over her sister's. "Go on."

"We tried to fight it by taking care of ourselves. At first it seemed to work but I fell asleep and I was dreaming about Spencer. In my mind Spencer was the one touching me not Aaron. When I woke up and realized what was really happening it was too late. Aaron was already inside me. Once I had that first orgasm I needed more. It wasn't about lust for him it was about reaching that orgasmic high. It got rough and it was just down right dirty."

"Did you have any feelings for him at all afterward?"

"When Spencer walked away from me after Aaron and I were first let go, I could've easily just left with Aaron. He understood what had happened and he would give me comfort. The next morning I was back to thinking clearly and knew that was a wrong thing to do. I found out later that Aaron had a hard time letting go of me. Everything is better now."

"So is he good looking?"

"I'm going to let you decide that for yourself." Nicole said abruptly not wanting to continue this conversation. "I'm going to take a shower. Maybe the hot water will help ease this back pain."

* * *

Spencer grinned when he looked up from his desk seeing Nicole and Denise had arrived.

"Hey." He greeted giving Nicole a kiss. "You didn't get anymore sleep after I left did you?"

"No. I just couldn't get comfortable." She answered frustrated. "Why don't you go ahead and show Denise around while I just wait here at your desk." Nicole suggested.

"Are you alright?" Spencer asked nervously.

"I'm fine. I've already seen everything and I don't feel like a hike right now is all." She answered sitting down in the chair.

"Ok. We'll be back shortly."

Spencer led Denise around the bull pen and then on to the rest of the tour as Nicole tried to make herself comfortable and noticed Emily coming back to her desk with an irritated expression on her face.

"Well that's not a happy look." Nicole noted.

"I'm going to kill my mother." Emily sighed. "She has every intention of turning my wedding into a three ring circus, social event."

"What does Pete have to say about that?"

"He's ready to elope. I'm about to agree to it."

"Well at least he's here now to help."

"Thankfully. I'd have killed my mother already if he wasn't here to calm me down."

"Things will work out." Nicole smiled. "I'm so glad everyone is together here now. The family is complete."

Emily smiled at her friend. "Wow you look exhausted. Spencer said your weren't getting much sleep lately." Emily noted taking a closer look.

"I'd feel better if my back would stop aching. It's gotten worse today." Nicole groaned.

"Are you sure you're not in labor?"

"Pretty sure. It's not pain just an ach. Where's Derek?"

"He took a long lunch to run some errands."

* * *

Spencer came back to the bull pen and snuck up behind his wife and planted a kiss on her head. Nicole was leaning back in the chair with her hands resting on her belly.

"Done with the tour already?" Nicole smiled at the touch of her husband.

"Garcia has Denise held hostage in her office." He answered bending down and kissing the baby too.

"The baby is really kicking up a storm right now. Check this out." Nicole grinned picking up one of the paperback books from Spencer's desk and laying across her stomach.

"What are you doing?" Emily asked.

"Just watch."

Nicole sat very still with the book resting on her. Soon the book began to bobble and jump with the movements coming from inside of her.

"Oh god! Is that the baby doing that?" Emily exclaimed.

"Isn't it a hoot?" Nicole giggled.

The book continued to move and bounce while Emily and Spencer watched with fixated eyes and amusement as the laughs rang out. Even though Spencer had already seen this trick. He still found it awesome to watch.

"What's so funny?" Rossi asked coming down the stairs from his office.

Emily pointed to the funny sight of the dancing book for Dave who quickly became fascinated at the spectacle too.

"That is so very cool." Dave laughed.

"Reid here is the file I wanted you to take a look at." Aaron stopped short when he saw Nicole. "What are you doing?"

"Just demonstrating how active the baby is today. How's it going Aaron?" Nicole smiled.

The awkwardness had eased and the two were finally able to be around each other without discomfort when they bumped into one another at times like this.

"Does that hurt?" Aaron asked with an almost pained expression.

"No but it does feel kind of funky."

Soon the baby must have gotten tired because the movement stopped and Nicole took the book off of her stomach and put it back on the desk.

* * *

"Sorry guys. I don't get to show off my area much so I had to take advantage of the situation." Penelope apologized coming into the bull pen with Denise.

"I really could have used her talents when I was trying to get the dirt on my ex's affairs." Denise giggled taking note of the one face she had yet to see.

"Aaron, this is my sister Denise. Denise, Aaron Hotchner." Nicole introduced.

"Nice to meet you." Denise said extending her hand to Aaron.

"You too." Aaron replied taking her hand.

Aaron felt a bit uncomfortable meeting a member of Nicole's family but Denise was very friendly and open to meeting the man who had slept with her sister while under the influence.

Seeing 'that' look on her sister's face Nicole decided it was time to go and stood up from her chair.

"Are you ready to go Denise? I could use a nap." Nicole said causing Denise to turn from Aaron.

"Sure."

Spencer walked the ladies to the elevator and waited with them for the doors to open and gave Nicole one more kiss before she stepped in to leave.

* * *

"Wow the BAU sure has it's share of good looking men." Denise said fanning herself once the doors closed and the elevator began it's decent. "So what's the scoop on all of them?"

"Well, three of the four are single. What else do you want to know?" Nicole asked shaking her head knowing darn good and well exactly who she wanted to know more about.

Denise could tell her sister was on to her. "Tell me more about Aaron. He's sexy."

"Don't you think it would be just a bit odd to start a relationship with someone who screwed your sister?"

"Who says I want a relationship?" Denise said with a hint of naughtiness in her voice.

The elevator dinged and the doors opened and the two began to walk to the car when Nicole realized what she had forgotten in her hurry to divert Denise's attention away from Aaron.

"Crap! I forgot my purse on Spencer's desk." She sighed.

"Hey girl! I didn't think I would get to see you today." Derek said climbing out of his car. "Are you just getting here?"

"No actually we're leaving however I left my purse back in the bull pen." Nicole said.

"Well then allow me to escort you back up to get it." Derek smiled pushing the button for the elevator.

"You want me to go instead?" Denise offered.

"It'll only take me a minute. Just wait here." Nicole said not wanting to have to pry her sister away from Aaron again.

* * *

Nicole rubbed her back wishing it would stop aching as she and Derek began the ride back up to the BAU offices.

A loud screeching noise echoed through the tiny area just as they were about to arrive at their designated floor causing the car to come to an abrupt halt.

"What the hell was that?!" Nicole exclaimed.

"I have no idea." Derek answered nervously. "What I do know is that we've stopped moving."

He pushed on the buttons on the wall hoping to get the stuck car moving again. He grinned anxiously over to Nicole and kept pushing at the buttons as he recalled the bad elevator experience he and Reid had together once on a case. That was not something he wanted to go through again. Sweat was beginning to form around his forehead and his heart was pounding.

"Oh come on you piece of shit!" He mumbled looking to see if there was an alarm button.

Finally spotting it he hit it only to hear nothing once it was pressed. "Oh well that's just great! The alarm doesn't even work."

"Derek? How long do you think we will be stuck in this thing?" Nicole's voice was getting nervous.

"Don't worry. I'm sure this kind of thing happens all of the time. At least we know it's not electrical because the lights are still on." He said trying to not only make Nicole feel better but himself as well.

Realizing that pounding on the buttons wasn't going to make the stupid thing move, Derek sighed and leaned up against the wall in surrender.

"Hold it together Morgan." He kept repeating over and over in his head.

"Son of a bitch!" Nicole screamed causing the hair on Derek's arms to stand on end.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"What?! What is it?" Derek asked not sure if he really wanted to know the answer.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you half to death. It's just that I haven't been able to sleep much lately and my nerves are completely frayed." Nicole answered.

"Oh. I thought maybe, never mind." Derek said relieved. "My guess is being stuck in an elevator wasn't on your to do list for today either."

"No it sure wasn't." Seeing the frightened expression on Derek's face Nicole reached out to her friend. "I really am sorry."

"It's alright Nicole. Let's make a deal. I'll keep my cool if you keep yours."

"It's a deal." She smiled reaching for her back again.

"You have got to be incredibly uncomfortable right now."

"You have no idea. It's my back." Nicole cringed.

"Well lucky for you doll face. I've got magic fingers." Derek said proudly wiggling his hands. "Where does it hurt?"

"Right down here and all across." Nicole showed him.

Derek motioned for Nicole to turn around then reached down to her and began to knead his fingers into her lower back. The pressure from Morgan digging into her tight muscles finally got the pain to ease up and the relief was bliss.

"Ohhh. Ahhhhh." She moaned contentedly sounding almost orgasmic.

"Does this hurt?"

"No. It feels wonderful." She sighed bending to lean her head next to the wall. "Please don't stop. Ahhhh yessss."

Derek continued to rub her back while Nicole let out sighs and cries of relief. This was the most relaxed she had felt in days.

A crackling sound began to come through the speaker of the intercom that neither one noticed.

"Harder." She demanded. "Ahhh god that feels amazing." She cooed. "Don't stop."

"Are you sure this isn't too much?"

"No. More please." She begged. "Mmmmmmm. Ohhhhhhh."

"I don't want to hurt you."

"You're not. Ahhhh yesss. Give it to me baby! Mmmmmmm. You really do have magic fingers. "Keep going. Ahhhhhhh!"

"Good grief woman! You're going to wear me out."

"Hello? Hello?" A staticy voice called over the intercom. "This is maintenance. We are aware of the situation and we are doing all that we can to fix it as soon as possible."

"Well how long is that?" Derek asked back.

"Ah well, not sure of the time line yet." The voice hesitated. "Oh and just so you know. There are surveillance cameras in that elevator car." The voice stated.

Nicole turned to look at Derek with a questioning look. "Why would he be compelled to tell us that?" Nicole asked.

"I don't know." Derek shrugged and went back to kneading into her back.

"Ahhhh Yesssssss!"

* * *

Denise checked her watch. "I won't be long." She mumbled sarcastically getting tired of standing around in the parking ramp. After waiting around another five minutes she decided that Nicole wasn't hurrying back so she walked over to the elevator and pressed the button. She tapped her foot impatiently realizing the elevator that wasn't coming.

"Oh you will have to find another or use the stairs. The elevator is down at the moment." A voice said from behind her.

"What? How long has it been down?" Denise asked.

"Oh maybe thirty minutes." The maintenance guy answered placing an out of order sign on the doors.

"Oh no." Denise said rushing to the stairs.

* * *

Derek leaned up against the wall as he watched Nicole pace around in the small space.

"It's getting hot in here." She said feeling the sweat beading on her forehead.

"It sure is." Derek said going to the intercom. "Hey maintenance people. How much longer is it going to be."

"We still don't have a time line sir but we are working as fast as we can." The staticy voice replied.

"It's getting really warm in here so would you please hurry up." Derek was beginning to get irritated.

Nicole stopped pacing and leaned up against the wall. Her back was hurting again. She almost felt like she should just lay down on the floor and stretch out but figured that wouldn't help either. A sharp pain began to radiate from her back all the way around her middle and she winced noticing the drastic difference from before. That wasn't just back pain. That was a labor pain.

Doing her best to hide the pain from her face so not to alarm Derek she gritted her teeth and tried to breathe slowly. After a couple of minutes the pain let up and she was able to move around again.

* * *

Denise finally reached the BAU floor and emerged out of the stairwell and through the glass doors of the bull pen hoping to see her sister but all she saw was Emily sitting at her desk.

"Emily. Have you seen Nicole or Derek?" Denise huffed trying to catch her breath.

"I thought she left with you over a half hour ago?"

Seeing Nicole's purse still on Spencer's desk Denise wrinkled up her nose. "Oh hell."

"What's wrong?"

"Nicole got into the elevator a half hour ago with Derek to come up and get her purse. I got sick of waiting and some guy came to the parking ramp and said the elevator was down."

"Are you saying that you think Nicole and Derek are stuck in the elevator? Oh crap. Where's Reid?" Emily was now alarmed and getting up from her chair and pulling out her cell.

"Morgan? Where the hell are you?" Emily asked when Derek answered his phone.

"Stuck in the elevator with Nicole. Please tell me that those idiots in maintenance are about to get this fixed."

"I haven't even seen anyone from there up here yet. What floor are you close to?"

"I think we are almost to the BAU. Can you get someone to pry the doors open and see if maybe we can get out."

"I'll see what I can do."

* * *

Nicole breathed a sigh of relief at the idea of possibly getting out but immediately she clenched her teeth again at the feel of another contraction coming on. She slid her hand under her stomach hoping it would pass quickly and that Derek wouldn't notice her distress.

"Do you think we are close enough to one of the floors to get out?" Nicole asked in a slightly strained voice.

"Well I hope so. I know we were close to the BAU floor when we stopped. I guess we'll find out once these doors get pried open." Derek turned to look at Nicole who quickly plastered a fake smile on her face.

"Is your back hurting again?" He asked suspiciously.

"Yes. I'll be alright." She lied.

Derek noticed something was up by the fake expression on her face but chose not to push it.

Finally the pain eased and Nicole was able to loosen her grip under her belly. "I do wish those useless jerks would hurry up and get the doors open. I'm about to pass out from the heat." Nicole took another swipe at her forehead.

"I hear you doll face. I'm about to get naked."

Nicole grinned. As nice as Derek's ass looked in his cargo pants she didn't really want to see it. He was right though. Stripping off her clothes did sound pretty good right now.

Derek's phone rang and he looked at the caller ID and handed the phone to Nicole.

"It's your husband. I doubt he wants to talk to me." He grinned.

Nicole took the phone and answered. "Hey baby."

"Are you alright?" Spencer asked worried.

"I'm fine. It's just getting really hot in here. Are the maintenance guys working on the doors?"

"Yes. They're looking for a crowbar. Um, one question. Why did the Charlie say he hoped you were decent when they got the doors open?" Spencer asked hesitantly.

"What? I've no clue why he would ask that. That's just ridiculous."

Spencer knew he was just being paranoid but he couldn't help remembering what happened the last time Nicole was trapped in a small space with one of his co workers.

"You're right. I'm sorry. I'll see what the hold up is. I love you."

"I love you too."

Nicole handed Derek back his phone giving him a half hearted smile. She was feeling something different happening with her body. Something inside shifted and her pants were getting wet. She squeezed her legs together but the liquid still ran out and began to drip on the floor. Derek turned to see her holding herself in a precarious way.

"What the hell? Did you just pee your pants?" Derek asked seeing the watery substance dripping off of her legs.

"Well maybe. I hope so, but I'm guessing my water just broke." Nicole swallowed hard.

"Oh fuck no! Plug that thing up! This is NOT happening." Derek began pounding on the elevator doors. "Get your asses in gear out there people! There is a woman in labor in here and I'm no doctor!"

"Derek this can't happen now! Do something!"

"I am! I'm fucking panicking."

"Oh god don't do that because that's what I'm doing. One of us needs to keep our head."

Derek took a calming breath. "Ok, um, alright. What's your doctors phone number? We'll call her."

"How the hell should I know?"

"Well where's your cell. Don't you have it programmed in?"

"Of course I do. My phone is however in my purse that is still on Spencer's desk. I'm sorry but I don't have an eidetic memory like my husband."

"Fine then that's who I'll call." Derek then hit send.

Nicole latched on to her stomach again and pushed herself back against the wall. Now that the cat was out of the bag she was free to express her pain.

"Fuuuuck!" She screamed

* * *

"Reid, get these damn doors open! Your wife is in labor! There's watery shit everywhere. Oh and text me your doctors phone number!" Derek didn't give Spencer a chance to answer ending the call.

Spencer stood frozen with his phone still up to his ear. For the first time in his life his brain seemed to stop working.

"Reid. Reid!" Emily said waving her hand in front of his face. "Reid?"

Spencer snapped out of his trance and quickly began to text the doctors number to Morgan's phone.

"That was Morgan. He said that we have to get the elevator doors open now. Nicole is in labor." Spencer's eyes were huge and he looked as if he could go into shock.

"I found a crowbar!" Charlie the maintenance guy said excitedly.

"Good! Now get those doors open now! There's a woman in labor in there!" Emily ordered.

"Oh dear me!" Charlie exclaimed going to the doors and shoving the tool in the crack and doing his best to gain some leverage.

"Thank god! It's about time you found that thing!" Denise yelled walking into the lobby with Garcia on her heals. "What's going on?"

"Nicole is in labor and Derek is freaking out." Emily answered.

"Did somebody call the paramedics?" Garcia asked.

"I'm doing that right now." Emily stepped down the hall so she could hear.

JJ and Rossi were hanging out laughing at the stream of obscenities' that were filtering up the shaft from both Nicole and Derek.

"I would give anything to see the look on Morgan's face right now." Rossi chuckled in JJ's ear.

* * *

Derek helped Nicole get down on the floor then quickly placed a call to Nicole's doctor.

"Son of a bitch! I got her voicemail." Derek ended the call. "Now what?"

"Well it would appear that I'm about to give birth and I'm stuck with you to help me."

"What should I do?"

"How the fuck should I know? I've never done this before. Ahhhhh!" Nicole screamed as another contraction hit.

"Fuck is right. That's what got you in this mess in the first place." Derek smirked.

"Here's what you can do Derek. Keep your stupid ass jokes to yourself and please hit me over the head and knock me out! Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

"Hang in there!" A voice called. "The outside doors are open. I'm almost there."

"Oh halleluiah!" Nicole yelled.

After a few squeaks and some more prying the doors were pulled open to reveal only a tiny area that connected the two trapped people with the rest of the world.

"Oh well shit! The opening is only about twelve inches. I couldn't even fit my leg through that!" Derek yelled. "Get this fucking thing fixed!"

"The other guys are on it. Something shorted out and it's going to take some time to rewire everything." Charlie said hesitantly.

"Well tell them to hurry up!" Derek yelled and dialed the doctors number again.

"Dr. Holden." A voice answered.

"Thank god! I'm Derek Morgan a friend of Nicole Reid. We're stuck in an elevator and she's in labor."

"How far apart are the contractions?" The doctor asked.

"Maybe five minutes. Her water broke."

Derek continued his conversation with Nicole's doctor while Spencer got down on the floor on his stomach and looked inside at his wife.

"Baby, I'm here. Just hang in there." Spencer said as calmly as he could.

"Spencer, get me out of here." Nicole begged. "I don't want to have our baby in an elevator."

"We're working on it I promise." Spencer tried to reassure looking at his wife nervously. "Is there anything I can get for you baby?"

"Yes. Your gun so I can shoot all of the maintenance people!"

Charlie finished securing the doors open and quickly stepped away pushing his glasses back up on his nose.

"She's not going to shoot you." Spencer said to him. "She's just in a lot of pain."

Charlie still moved away from the opening. "I'm just going to check and see if they are making any progress."

"You do that." Spencer agreed.

"You want me to do what?!" Derek exclaimed turning pale after hearing what the doctor instructed.

* * *

Thank you to my two faithful reviewers, jmdernier and tannerrose5! I always like hearing from you!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Derek! What did the doctor ask you to do?" Nicole demanded.

She wasn't in the mood for him to be squeamish. Derek put the phone down on the floor and wiped his hand over his face.

"She told me to check for dilation." He said weakly.

"So what do you have to do?" Nicole asked.

"I, I, I have to measure you um with my….." Derek couldn't finish his sentence. All he could do was hold up his hand.

"Your magic fingers?" Nicole finished his sentence. "Then help me out of my pants and fucking do it!" She ordered.

* * *

Rossi cleared everyone away from the elevator area except for Spencer who held tight to his position. Derek looked up to his friend looking for reassurance from him.

"Derek, please just do whatever the doctor tells you to. Right now I'm counting on you to help the woman I love more than anything bring our baby into the world. I know that you can do this. Please." Spencer pleaded.

Derek took in a deep breath and got down on the floor and helped Nicole get her pants out of the way. Swallowing hard he reached down and began to do as the doctor instructed. Once he had what he needed he jerked his hand back and picked up the phone and informed her of what he knew.

"Spencer!" Nicole whimpered.

"I'm right here baby. I'm not going anywhere." He assured her.

"The doctor says it won't be long now." Derek said getting paler than he was before. "She said don't push yet."

"I want my epidural! This is not what I expected! This hurts like hell! Somebody make this fucking pain stop!" Nicole screamed as another contraction hit.

A very long stream of four letter words flowed clearly out of her mouth as she fought the urge to push.

* * *

"Why is everyone loitering out here in the lobby? Don't you all have jobs to do?" Strauss' voice shrilled over the commotion.

"Well hello to you too Erin." Rossi said dryly. "The elevator is stuck and Nicole is in there and she is in labor."

"Please just tell me Agent Hotchner isn't in there with her." Erin said under her breath.

"Morgan is in there with her." Rossi said narrowing his eyes to her.

"That makes me feel so much better." She spouted sarcastically. "I'm beginning to think I need to ban that woman from this building. Trouble follows her everywhere she goes."

"Are you planning to hang around to see if she stars in another flick?" Rossi taunted. "Why are you here Erin?"

"I wanted to meet with everyone concerning the budget." She huffed. "I can however see that will be useless with this side show occurring."

"Are you jealous?" Rossi sneered.

"I'll come back once this fiasco is resolved." She gave one last glare to Dave before turning to leave.

* * *

Aaron walked out of his office completely oblivious to what was occurring in the lobby and looked down to see an empty bull pen with the exception of Anderson who was still at his desk.

"Where is everyone?" Aaron asked.

Anderson lifted his arm and pointed out to the lobby of the offices and the went back to what he was working on. Seeing the crowd of people in the lobby Aaron quickly made his way out to see what was up.

Emerging through the glass doors he observed his team standing around all looking worried and Spencer sprawled out on the floor looking in through a tiny area of an obviously stuck elevator. Seeing Denise leaning up against the wall chewing on her fingernails Aaron made his way over to her.

"What's going on?"

"Nicole and Derek are stuck in the elevator and she's in labor."

"Well if she just went into labor then they'll be out of there before she delivers."

"I don't think so. Her water broke."

Aaron raised his eyes and then had to put his hand up over his mouth to conceal the smile that threatened to spread across his face. Denise noticed his attempt to hide his emotions.

"Are you trying not to laugh?"

"I'm sorry. I realize that I haven't known Nicole as long as you obviously, but she does always seem to end up in some sort of a predicament."

"Well that's true." Denise scrutinized the look on Aaron's face.

He had a longing in his eyes that she wasn't exactly sure of what it meant. Being the nosey protective older sister she decided that she needed to get to the bottom of it.

"Are you in love with my sister?" She bluntly asked.

Aaron's smile dropped. He knew this probably would come up at some point.

"I thought I was right after everything happened. She's an amazing woman. I had a hard time letting go once she left to go back to New York but, I realized that it was one sided and eventually the feelings faded. Nicole made it very clear to me that she had no intention of ever having a relationship with me. She loves Spencer." Aaron and then looked back to Denise.

"I was just checking. It's my job as the older sister."

"I understand completely."

Denise could tell Aaron was being honest and she admired him for that. She couldn't help but find him interesting.

* * *

The paramedics came racing in with the stretcher and medical bags and made their way to the elevator and quickly got down on the floor next to Spencer to assess the situation.

"The medics are here." Derek told the doctor.

He handed the phone up through the hole so Dr Holden could talk to them. Nicole was shifting around obviously in an immense amount of pain.

"Alright people what the hell is going on?" Nicole yelled. "I feel like I should be pushing right now."

The medic hung up the phone. "Hi Nicole. My name is Adam. I'm going to help coach you and Derek through this. Dr Holden told me that you are close to delivering." He pushed some sheets down into the hole. "Derek spread these out under Nicole so the area stays as clean as possible."

Derek got everything arranged as Adam instructed.

"Come on man don't you think you could just squeeze your skinny ass through that hole and do this instead?" Derek begged.

Spencer held his eyes fixed to his wife wanting so badly to be by her side. It almost killed him to see her in so much pain.

"Sorry. I may be skinny but, I'm not that skinny." Adam laughed. "You'll both make it through this just fine."

"Oh yah? Have you ever tried to shove something the size of Mt Rushmore out of a tiny hole?" Nicole hissed. "Just cut the pep talk crap and tell us what to do because I'm seriously considering kicking your ass once I get out of here! "Ahhhhhhhhhhh! Son of a bitch!"

"Derek, we need to see what is going on. Will you position Nicole so we can get a better look?" Adam asked in a calm voice.

Derek helped to position her so the medics could see, gently opening her legs that she had so tightly squeezed together.

"Oh no! What the hell is that?" Derek cringed.

"Nicole the baby is crowning. Next contraction you can push." Adam instructed.

"What the hell does that mean?" Derek asked flabbergasted.

"It means the baby's coming out you dip shit!" Nicole said pushing her back against the wall preparing for the next contraction. "Spencer if you think we're having more kids after this, you can kiss my ass!" Nicole finally let loose on him.

"I love kissing your ass baby." Spencer blushed.

"Ah come on man! I'm already grossed out! I don't need to hear that!" Derek protested.

"You call me baby one more time Spencer Reid and I'm going to castrate you and bury you in the back yard!" She screamed.

Spencer blinked several times stunned at what she had just said to him. He knew his wife was in pain but she never threatened him with bodily harm before.

Adam put his head down trying not to laugh. "It's alright man." He said to Spencer. "She doesn't mean anything she's saying right now."

"I hope not." Spencer replied not at all reassured.

"Here comes another." Nicole said pushing her hands down on the floor.

"Ok Nicole, when it feels natural, push." Adam said. "Derek get down to help guide the baby when it comes out."

Nicole gritted her teeth and pushed with all of her might letting out a groan. Her face was bright red as she kept the pressure on through the contraction. As the pain subsided she sat back and tried to catch her breath.

"This isn't fucking working." She said frustrated. "I need to get my legs up."

Derek thought for a minute then picked up her legs and placed her feet up on the front his shoulders.

"Does that help?" He asked

"Yes that's better. Shit! Here comes another." She gritted her teeth and waited for the pain and then pushed with all of her might. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

Derek held his ground as the strength of her legs shoved against him. She growled as she continued to push digging her feet into Derek's shoulders.

"Keep pushing Nicole! The head's coming out." Adam instructed.

Nicole yelled giving one more shove and finally could tell something had moved.

Spencer swallowed hard seeing the tiny head emerge out of her. "You're doing great Nicole. Our baby is almost here."

The next contraction came on quick giving her little time to recover.

"Give me your hands doll face." Derek said.

Nicole laced her fingers though his and began to push. Derek took all the pain she was inflicting as she clenched his fingers tightly in hers and pushed against his shoulders.

"Push back on my legs Derek." She instructed. Taking in one big breath she pushed harder than before. "Oh god Spencerrrrrrrr!" She screamed.

The shoulders popped through and she released her grip on Derek's hands so he could guide the baby.

"The hard part is over Nicole. One more good push should do it." Adam continued. Derek be ready."

Derek braced himself and Nicole ground her teeth and gave one more good shove when the contraction hit. The baby slid out and Derek picked it up and placed it in a clean sheet.

"You have a baby girl Reid!" He gasped. Derek stood up and grabbed the things from Adam and began to clear the baby's airway as he was insturcted and wipe the bloody goop away from her face.

A tiny cry wailed softly up the shaft and everyone began to cheer.

Nicole had tears streaming down her face as she reached out to take her daughter in her arms.

"Oh god Spencer. She's really here. Hello beautiful little girl." Nicole cooed at her daughter.

Spencer began to cry as he watched his family. Nicole was beaming with pride as Derek cut the cord.

* * *

"We got the problem fixed!" Charlie yelled coming into the hallway.

Spencer and the two medics stood up and the doors closed and the elevator finally made it to it's destination and the doors opened back up. Adam and his partner hurried in and quickly checked over Nicole and the baby and loaded them onto the stretcher. Spencer was right by his family's side kissing Nicole and his daughter.

"I'm not leaving your sides again." He promised. "I love you so much my beautiful Nicole."

Derek stood up and walked slowly out of the elevator only to have Penelope run to him and throw her arms around him.

"Oh my chocolate Adonis! You're a hero." She said excitedly.

"What can I say?" It was just another day on the job." He boasted.

Penelope let go of him and as everything finally caught up with Derek. His head began to spin violently and all at once darkness took over and he fell straight back passing out and cracking his head on the floor.

"Oh god Derek!" Nicole screamed.

Adam nodded to his partner to go and check on Derek. After checking the vitals, a stick of smelling salts was pulled out of the bag and passed under the knocked out man's nose. The smell made Derek jerk awake.

"Oh god man what the hell's that smell?" He complained. "Oh shit. My head." He moaned reaching his hand up to it.

"You're coming with us dude." The medic said.

Dave went over along with Penelope to help get Derek up on his feet and walk down the hall to another elevator to ride down to the waiting ambulance. As the doors closed around them both Nicole and Derek winced at he idea of being in another elevator.

"Well at least I've already given birth." Nicole smiled looking down at her baby girl. She then turned and looked at Spencer. "We're a family."

"Yes we are." Spencer said kissing his wife again and then his daughter.

"And I'm an idiot who got into an elevator with a pregnant woman." Derek moaned rubbing his head again.

"No you're the man who stepped up to the plate when you needed to. Thank you so much my friend." Spencer said softly. "I don't know how I can ever repay you for this."

"I'm sure I can think of something pretty boy."

* * *

Rossi, JJ, and Penelope all hurried to grab their things and get Denise. They wanted to get to that hospital and see the baby.

"Are you coming Aaron?" Denise asked.

"I'm guessing I should stay here. I don't really feel all that welcome in situations like this." He said almost disappointedly.

"I think you should come anyway. If Nicole and Spencer seem upset, I'll take the blame." Denise prodded.

Rossi saw the hesitation in his friend and went to see if he could convince him to change his mind.

"Aaron, I think you're the one who makes yourself feel unwelcome. Come on. Don't you want to see the baby."

"I do." He smiled and followed Dave and Denise to the elevator.

* * *

Thank's for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Ok Nicole, you're all fixed up." Dr Holden said after completing the sutures of the torn areas from the birth. "Do you feel any pain?"

"No not really. When do we get to see the baby?"

"It won't be long. The pediatrician just wants to double check everything." Dr Holden reassured as she moved Nicole's legs out of the stirrups and helped her get comfortable. "We will get you moved to your room shortly. You both will be much more comfortable there." She smiled.

* * *

Spencer slid into the bed next to Nicole and wrapped his arms around her while they waited for their daughter to return from her check up.

It wasn't long before the nurse came in rolling the bed that held the tiny little girl.

"Someone is ready for her first meal." She chirped happily.

Locking the wheels the nurse picked up the little bundle and carried her to the waiting arms of her mother and placed her gently into them. Nicole's eyes instantly began to tear up as a small whimper escaped from the baby's mouth.

"My name is Lisa. I am here to help get you through the first feeding." She smiled helping Nicole slip her gown down off her shoulder.

"Thank god because I feel like my boobs are about to explode."

"That's actually not possible. See there's…."

"Spencer I don't want any statistics right now." Nicole abruptly cut him off.

"Sorry." He blushed.

Lisa helped position the baby while Spencer watched with utter fascination as his daughter clenched on to Nicole's breast and began to suck.

"Wow. This is so primal." Was all Spencer could manage to spit out.

"It's natural and beautiful Spencer. This is what we were created to do." Nicole reminded him placing a kiss on his cheek.

"It is beautiful. I've just never seen it done before."

"Well get used to it love because you're going to see it a lot now."

After burping and changing breasts the baby finally was full from her first meal. Nicole felt better too now that the pressure was alleviated.

"Do you have the name ready for the birth certificate?" Lisa asked.

"We have a first name but yet to decide on a middle name." Spencer said suddenly.

Nicole grinned. "I have an idea. If you agree to it of course."

* * *

A tap on the door drew the couples attention up away from their daughter to see Emily peeking in.

"The nurse said you were ready for visitors." She said.

"I hope you aren't expecting to hold the baby. Spencer won't let go of her since he got her." Nicole giggled.

After Emily entered Pete, JJ, Will, Dave and Penelope followed behind her. Penelope had a huge balloon bouquet in her hand.

"I bought all of the rest of the baby balloons from the gift shop. I couldn't come in empty handed." She grinned from ear to ear.

Everyone gathered around the bed to admire the newest member of the family. Spencer was beaming proudly as his little girl slept in his arms.

"Where's Denise?" Nicole asked concerned.

"She's out in the hall trying to convince Hotch to come in." Emily answered.

"Will you please go and tell him to get in here." Nicole said.

Emily smiled and nodded and stepped outside and reemerged with Denise followed by a hesitant Aaron. He walked over seeing the tiny bundle and smiled.

"She's beautiful." He said softly glad now that he came in.

"Has anyone heard how Derek is doing?" Spencer asked.

"He's giving the nurses fits in the ER. He has a concussion and they want to keep him over night for observation." Rossi laughed.

* * *

Everyone cooed and smiled looking over the baby and making small talk just enjoying the happy moment.

"Mr. Morgan!" An irritated voice called from the hallway. "You have no business being up and walking around."

"Woman quit stalking me!" Derek spouted back. "There is a little baby girl in there that I want to see and you're not going to stop me."

"Well then at least get into this wheelchair before you fall and hit your head again." The nurse insisted.

"Fine if it will get you to go away and leave me alone."

Everyone burst out laughing at the exchange of words in the hall when the wheelchair came rolling through the door.

"Will one of you please make sure he doesn't get up from this chair and see that he gets back to his room?" The exasperated nurse asked.

"You have my personal guarantee." Rossi promised.

The nurse left the room shaking her head out of frustration and Derek wheeled himself closer to the bed.

* * *

"I don't get it? There must be a hundred pretty young nurses in this hospital and they stick me with the meanest old ugly one." Derek sneered.

"Alright now that everyone is here. Do we get to hear the name and any other things you may have to share?" Penelope asked eagerly.

"Well first, we are both so glad that you're all here." Nicole began. "Pete and Emily have both graciously agreed to be the godparents. All of you of course are honorary aunts and uncles." Nicole smiled.

"What? I deliver this little one and I don't get asked to be a godparent?" Derek said disappointedly.

"Derek, we have something special for you." Spencer said softly. "We would like for you to officially meet Skyler Morgan Reid."

Derek's eyes grew large. "I have a namesake? I have a namesake! Give me that baby." He laughed.

Spencer handed Skyler over to Derek smiling. "Of course we wanted to do something special to honor the one who helped bring her into this world. She's always going to know exactly why she has the name Morgan."

"Hello little Morgey. Don't you worry about a thing. Your uncle Derek has it all under control and is going to spoil you rotten."

"Morgey? I hope that isn't what you plan on calling her." Spencer said crinkling his nose with disapproval.

"Hey pretty boy, everyone I love gets a nickname." Derek smiled. "Haven't you figured that out by now?"

"I think it's cute." Nicole said nudging her husband before he could say anything more.

* * *

After some more chatter and laughing the group began to file out to leave the family to rest and bond. Denise went to hug her sister and brother in law and kiss her niece goodnight as Rossi began to push Derek back to his room with Aaron following behind him. Nicole touched Spencer's arm and gave him a nod toward Aaron. Spencer understood and spoke.

"Hotch?"

Aaron stopped and turned around.

"Could you hang out for just a minute?" Spencer asked hesitantly.

"I'll wait for you downstairs." Dave winked to Aaron and took Derek on out of the room.

When everyone was gone Spencer cleared his throat. "Hotch we want you to know that we are glad that you came tonight."

"I wasn't sure if I should." Aaron said softly.

"Aaron, our lives are always going to be intertwined and I know that we have come a long way in feeling less awkward when we are together but there's still no real sense of closure for any of us." Nicole stated frankly.

"We just want to put the past behind and only move forward now." Spencer added.

"I'd like that too." Aaron said looking down at Skyler sleeping in Nicole's arms.

He was the first person to know Nicole was pregnant so in some strange way he felt a special connection to that little girl.

"Would you like to hold her uncle Aaron?" Nicole asked seeing him looking at the baby.

Aaron smiled and held out his arms to take the baby. Skyler squirmed slightly before snuggling into the crook of his arm and going back to sleep.

"I forgot just how small they are." He whispered. "Jack is going to love playing with you."

Spencer felt the sense of family creeping back in that he used to feel around Hotch and it was comforting. He turned to his wife and kissed her softly on the lips.

Aaron placed a kiss on the sleeping baby's forehead then gently placed her back into her father's arms. He gave one more smile to the happy couple and turned to leave. Before reaching the door he turned.

"Reid, I have a confession to make." He said softly. "I was at the wedding. I watched from the entryway of the church. I hope you aren't angry."

"No Hotch, I'm not angry." Spencer smiled.

"Goodnight." Aaron said before leaving.

The sense of freedom was wonderful. That difficult situation had finally been put to rest once and for all. As Aaron turned to go down the hall he saw a grinning Denise waiting for him.

"You want to grab some dinner?" She asked.

"That sounds great." He smiled.

* * *

"Finally we're alone." Spencer sighed closing the door to the room and climbing back on the bed with his family.

"So, how does it feel to be a father?" Nicole grinned.

"Wonderful." He sighed contentedly. "Do you think she looks anything like me?"

"Let's have a closer look." Nicole said laying Skyler down on the bed.

She unbundled the blanket and then removed the sleeper from the tiny little body. The little girl gave a bit of a whimper being released from her secure confines. Nicole held up her feet and kissed each on.

"She defiantly has your feet." She noted.

"What makes you say that?" Spencer laughed.

"Look at those long toes. I don't have long toes."

"I do have long toes. She has your ears."

The two continued to examine Skyler until they had each and every feature belonging to each parent labeled while giggling and kissing each one.

Nicole made Spencer change the diaper before redressing the baby. He fumbled around not really sure how to do it but managed to bungle through with a lot of teasing from Nicole of course.

"Who would have thought that changing a diaper was so difficult." Spencer mumbled as Nicole bundled Skyler back up in her blanket.

"It'll get easier Spencer." She told him handing over the baby to him.

Spencer held on to his daughter as she was beginning to fall asleep.

"Nicole? Did you mean it when you said you weren't having anymore kids?"

"No I didn't. If all of our babies turn out like her, I think we should at least have one more."

"I agree." Spencer said. "I'm going to put her down. You need to get some rest too."

Spencer placed Skyler in her bed and turned off the light to the room and went back and slid back in the bed next to Nicole and pulled her in close to him. Nicole began to doze while Spencer remained awake with many thoughts going through his mind. His life was perfect now and he couldn't be happier then it occurred to him what was missing and he wanted to know the answer.

"Nicole?" He whispered.

"Mmm?"

"How long is it until we can make love again?"

* * *

Thank you so much jmdernier and tannerrose5 for all of your support! Thanks to all who have been reading! I had so much fun writing about Spencer, Nicole and Skyler. I have to admit that I'm out of ideas for these three right now. If anyone has an idea that you would like me to try there's that PM feature up there where you can drop me an idea and I can give it some thought and see where it goes. If not, then I guess that these three will live happily ever after in fanfic land unless I get inspired again!


End file.
